powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Irreversible Destruction
The ability to inflict damage and destruction that cannot be repaired or healed from its destroyed state. Variation of Destruction. Also Called * Irreversible Damage Capabilities The user can inflict damage and destruction that cannot be repaired or healed from its destroyed state. The pain/injuries do not recover from their degraded state and remain in complete decadence after the wounds are given. The degraded alterations a user makes towards their environment also does not recover nor can it be made towards a healed state after the damage is done. Applications * Absolute Death Inducement * Healing Factor Nullification * Incapacitation Inducement * Lethal Actions * Mutilation * Pain Inducement * Torment Inducement * Wound Inducement Associations * Absolute Attack * Absolute Destruction * Destruction * Dissolution * Nonexistence * Universal Irreversibility Limitations * Though the user can still deal out irreversible damage, they are still vulnerable to damage themselves. * If a victim is de-aged or their body reverted to a point where they didn't receive the injuries inflicted by the user, their damage will disappear due to the attack having not occurred yet towards the victim's body. * The damage may be irreversible, but the degree is dependent on the user, so any weak attacks makes the ability useless. * If the user ends up dealing a powerful attack to themselves, they may never be able to heal the damage. *Absolute Restoration * Users of Omnilock, Meta Power Immunity, and Meta Regeneration are immune. * Event Negation might cause the attack to never have happened. * Users of Flawless Restoration may be immune. * Cannot affect Absolute Immortality. Known Users Known Weapons * Kiri Ichimonji (Akame Ga Kill!) * Blades of Eden (Armed With Wings) * Orb of Aldur's flames (The Belgariad) * Certain dark curses (Harry Potter) * Bakusaiga (Inuyasha) * Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) * Spear of Destiny (Persona 2: Innocent Sin) * Last Word (Planescape) Known Powers *Mordenkainen's Disjunction (Greyhawk) Gallery Akame_Wielding_Kiri_Ichimonji.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) inflicts wounds with the Shingu, Kiri Ichimonji, which will never heal. Werewolves_Pottermore.png|Werewolves (Harry Potter) inflict wounds that will never heal, as they are cursed wounds. Sesshomaru and Bakusaiga.jpg|Bakusaiga (Inuyasha) can unleashed demonic energy that disintegrates and nullifies regenerative powers of the target. Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream JoJo.gif|Vanilla/Cool Ice's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Cream can create a spherical void of disintegration and inflict irreversible damage towards anything in its path. Queen Diana.jpg|When Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) freed Phantom from prison, she left a curse on the cell making it irreparable with any magic. Ghost ÄRM Truth.jpeg|The pain and damage caused from overusing Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) cannot be healed by any means. All-Killing_Ash_Bones.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using her Murderous Bone Ash/All-Killing Ash Bones, which will cause irreversible disintegration, as even Naruto's powers could not staunch it. Harrison_Houndoom_Flamethrower.png|Houndoom (Pokémon) releases toxin-fueled flames, inflicting burns that will never heal. Moon_the_Undaunted.png|Queen Moon Butterfly's (Star vs The Force of Evil) dark spell made Toffee unable to regenerate his severed middle finger. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Destruction Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers